


超级士兵的超级性爱

by SimpsonJr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpsonJr/pseuds/SimpsonJr
Summary: Bucky还没有完全恢复记忆，但他俩早已干柴烈火了。





	

“嗯……Bucky……”Steve把脸埋在枕头里难耐地呻吟着，屁股高高翘起，被身后的棕发男人深深浅浅地抽插着，“……Bucky……啊……”

Bucky不禁微笑了起来。他的右臂温柔地扶着Steve的腰，而金属左臂却在前面忽轻忽重地揉捏着Steve的乳头，“宝贝，尽管我非常享受你在床上浪叫着我的名字，但你偶尔也可以讲点别的——比如说被我干的感觉有多好，如何让你和你淫荡的小穴都喜欢得要死，”说着Bucky猛然地一次大力抽插，惹得身下的金发男人发出一声高八度的呻吟，紧接着又马上恢复到不紧不慢的律动模式中。要知道他刚刚才在沙发上操了Steve一轮。不过超级战士们的不应期短到几乎不存在，很快他们就把战场转移到了床上，并且在Bucky的提议下采取了一个全新的体位。

“不是每个人……嗯……都像你一样在床上话还那么多，巴恩斯中士，”Steve侧过脸来有些不满地回答，假装恋人刚刚用低沉的嗓音说出的下流情话没有对自己造成任何影响，“现在不是需要语言技巧的时候。”

Bucky忍不住倾下身在Steve露出的脸颊上落下一个吻。哦，他的Steve永远是这么正直可爱，即使在浑身赤裸、后穴里满满地填着一根阴茎的情况下，“可我就是想听你在床上多说点话，宝贝，你知不知道你现在的声音有多性感，光是你的声音就让我硬了，”Bucky的声音在Steve的耳边低低地响起，他的胡茬和发梢扫过Steve敏感的脖颈，给金发男人带来一阵甜蜜的战栗，“Steve……”

“你想要……嗯……我说什么？”Steve承认自己永远没法拒绝Bucky——拜托，他都用那样的声音叫出“Steve”了，“我要声明……‘我和我淫荡的小穴’不在考虑范围之内。”

“光是听你说出这几个字就已经值了，” 这次Bucky笑出了声，“我想知道，宝贝，我以前都是怎么干你的，恩？”

“什……”Steve感觉自己的脸已经烫到可以蒸熟一个披萨——当然，他非常愿意和Bucky讨论他们过去生活的每一个细节，但是这个……“Bucky！”

来自Steve队长命令式的声音显然没有浇灭棕发男人的热情，“哦宝贝，我觉得这些内容很有帮助，”Bucky收回好一番蹂躏Steve乳头的左臂，转而饶有兴趣地观看着来自上一轮火辣性爱中的精液在新一轮抽插中从Steve的后穴中流出的场景，同时恶趣味地将其涂抹在Steve的大腿内侧和腰窝上，“以前的我也会像现在这样从后面干你吗？还是最传统的传教士体位？……等等，我印象中以前的你瘦弱得蝴蝶都能把你推倒，我们该不会连本垒都没上过吧……可是鉴于在我住进你家第三天后我们就疯狂开搞——顺便一提还是你主动的Steve，再顺便一提那可真是火辣极了——我觉得我们以前一定早就……”

“哦看在老天的份上！”Steve猛地反过身来，抱住身后的Bucky后通过一个迅猛的侧滚翻将两人都重重地摔在床边的地毯上，并牢牢把Bucky压在身下。趁着恋人还在愣神的几秒功夫，Captain Steve·做什么事都行云流水·Rogers已经将Bucky的阴茎对准自己的穴口缓缓坐了下去——惹得两个人都发出一声沉重的呻吟——并上下律动了起来，尽情享受由自己主宰的乐趣，“中士，你说得太多，做得太少了。”

被两百多磅的恋人牢牢压在身下、刚刚回过神来的巴恩斯中士正要发出不满的抗议，却立马再次被无情打断——“你猜得没错，Bucky……我们很早以前就有过亲密的接触了，”Steve的声音里一半是对Bucky小小的反击，一半是勾起回忆后的温和，“由于我身体的原因，很遗憾……嗯……我们并没有进行过太多次插入式性爱，口交更多一些——有时是你帮我，有时是我帮你……”

Bucky躺在地毯上有点呆滞地看着上方一边愉悦地骑着自己的阴茎一边认真回忆的Steve，这样的一幅景象闪电一般强行划入他的脑海——狭窄而整洁的小屋里烛光有些昏暗，瘦弱得像根豆芽菜的Steve披着一件对他来说有些过于宽大的衬衣趴伏在自己的身下，羞涩又坚定地看着眼前的粗长阴茎，尝试性地伸出舌头舔了舔——此时此刻，Bucky·性格恢复后难得有点词穷·Barnes忍不住默默做了一个“WOW”的口型。如此严肃而有效的dirty talk，真不愧是他的Steve。不过说真的，这个男人真的知道自己在做什么吗……

“另外一点……啊……你也猜对了，在为数不多的几次插入式性爱中……传教士体位被使用的频率最高，因为你觉得这样可以……嗯……看到我的表情，确保我没有受伤，”Steve顽强地继续着，毫不畏惧地对上身下男人炙热的视线，“不过…有一次不是，那次……嗯……你突发奇想……站着把我抱住，我的双腿缠在你的腰上…然后我整个人被钉在你的阴茎上……嗯……那次感觉格外的好，因为我一直……不喜欢你对我太小心翼翼……啊Bucky！！”

Bucky·再也忍不了了·Barnes先生恶狠狠地吐出几个俄文词，一把将正沉浸在回忆中的Steve抱了起来——他的机械左臂牢牢扶住Steve的臀，右臂不容分说地协助Steve将腿架在自己的腰上，紧接着搂上Steve的腰——同时Bucky因为连续的刺激而又胀大了一圈的阴茎还深深插在Steve的后穴里。

“Steve，我的宝贝……我现在依然可以这么干你，既然你这么喜欢。”

“上帝啊……Bucky……”Steve觉得自己烫得快要蒸发了——他觉得说出之前的那段话已经是自己的极限了，但如今“整个人被钉在Bucky的阴茎上”这一实实在在的认知让他的大脑有那么一会儿彻底、完全地陷入了空白，“……太深了，Bucky……啊……”

被大叫名字的棕发男人此时正专注于埋下头、深深地在金发男人的脖间留下一连串的吻痕。的确，Steve是个有着超级体重的超级战士，但这并不代表Bucky不能像70年前一样游刃有余地把他抱起来狠狠操干——后者正同时运用着手臂和腰部的强大力量一下一下地插入、挑逗着Steve最敏感的那一点，换来一波又一波金发男人事后绝对不会承认来自自己的大声浪叫。

“啊、Bucky……喜欢你这么操我……嗯……”Steve仰起头，已经有点不确定自己在说些什么了，“……就是那里……啊……Bucky、my Bucky……”

棕发男人猛地抬起头。他听到自己的心跳重重地跳快了一拍。

“My Steve……”他听见自己说。Steve因此长长地呻吟了一声，在阴茎完全没有得到照顾的情况下射了出来，喷溅在Bucky的胸膛上。射出的瞬间Steve无意识地绞紧后穴，让Bucky再也忍不住、将精液深深地喷射进Steve的体内。

______________________________________________________________________

超级士兵们瘫倒在地毯上沉重地呼吸着，几秒后同时偏过头看向对方，傻不啦叽地笑了起来。

“和70年前的感觉一样好吗？”

“闭嘴，you little punk。”

“You little jerk！”


End file.
